poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Magical Flower Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Magical Flower Adventure. It was a beautiful morning, And Twilight Sparkle and her friends had breakfast. Applejack: (gulps) Mm, These are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps, gulps) Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, But she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! (chomp) Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! (to Rarity, hushed) The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Someone's gonna get a very special pancake! Mirage: Well, I think your pancakes are wonderful, Pinkie. Your ingredients could make fine waffles. Spike: Yeah, I agree. Pinkie Pie: Thank you. Twilight Sparkle: Let's say we go out to Sugarcube Corner? Rainbow Dash: How come? Chokkin: Are you guys going out? Persian: Can we join you? Jankenman: Can we, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Jankenman. Fluttershy: I guess hanging out at Sugarcube Corner is okay. Ururun: Alright! With that said, They left for Sugarcube Corner. Mane 10: Good Morning! Postman: Good Morning guys! Jankenman: (flies towards to them) Hey, wait up! Ururun and Pinkie Pie: (laughing) Jankenman! They run on top by the hill with the Flower House, Aikko is watering the Flowers and humming. Altogether: Aikko! Aikko: (giggled and look at them) Tambourine: They're here! Aikko: Okay! Twilight and the gang taking Aikko along by the stroll starting by the Song. ::Are you feeling Lonely now, Mary Bell? ::Did you will call my name, someone comes around ::Use my flower magic onwards, Mary Bell. ::We will share with your heart to everyone. ::Now please take courage be brave ::So beautiful nice scenery ::Look at them, sparking stars above. ::You can find your thing that you can to do is like apart. ::Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. ::Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. ::You can start your adventure, please get forward to you ::Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. ::Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. ::You can start your adventure, please get forward to you! When Twilight and her friends came to see Florida, She read the picture book to them. Florida: Gather around, Rangers. I am about to tell you a story Mary Bell. Rainbow Dash: Just make it quick, Florida. This is just kids stuff. Fluttershy: No rush, Dashie. Florida: It's fine, Fluttershy. At last, She begins to tell the story. Florida: There once there were lived Two children and their dog named Yuri, Ken and Ribbon they gone outside at night by their house. But Suddenly Yuri, Ken and Ribbon is scared be the deepest cold dark forest and they are very frightened and feared by ghosts and dark shadows. But, Ken is frightened by the dark, Yuri is scared by a ghost and Ribbon too. The children and the dog had lost their way in the forest. It was already dark. Then, a little magical girl named Mary Bell, came out of the flower. When she comes to help them and make friends together and some fun. Therefore, Mary Bell used her magic to help Yuri, Ken and Ribbon to find their way home by the directions. Just then, they were back home, their parents were waiting for them. "Yuri!" "Ken!" "Ribbon!" So their parents hug them tightly and they have Love. Courage, Kindness, Hope, Peace and Eternity. Later after hearing the story, Aikko came to see them. Aikko: Hi, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Aikko. What's up? Aikko: I was wondering if you all would like to come to my Flower House, It's in the Flower Magic World. Spike: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's a great idea, Spike. Jankenman: Sounds good to me. Quartz: Same here. Florida: Tell them how to get there, Aikko. Aikko: Okay, Until we go to the Flower Magic World at this Sunday, We'll take the picture book with us. Florida: That'll do. And so, They begin their journey to Flower Magic World. It was this Sunday when Twilight and her friends were going to the Flower Magic World, the Officers Bura and Noppo were there. Aikko: Hello, Bura! Hello, Noppo! Bura: Hello there, Aikko. Noppo: Who're you your friends? Twilight Sparkle: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts